Der Elfenbeinturm/Der achte Vortrag
thumb|254px (Vortrag vom 16. Januar 2013, gehalten von Gyldor Herzblut) Der Lichkönig und seine Geissel "So, ich denke wir fangen an, wer zu spät kommt den bestraft das Leben.“ Gyldor verbeugt sich leicht und lässt dann den Blick einmal stumm über das Publikum streifen, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Fangen wir mit einem Geständnis an...“ Aeshlynn hält ihr Schreibzeug bereit, um mitzuschreiben. Gyldor lächelt kurz in sich hinein. „Nein, ich bin kein Hochverräter, es geht um etwas anderes. Ich muss gestehen, es ist mir schwer gefallen diesen Abend zu planen. Es war eine gewisse Unsicherheit da, wie ich ihn gestalten soll und was ich sagen soll.“ Reiluil scheint keine Anstalten zu machen, sich nieder zu lassen- vielmehr verlagert sie ihr Gewicht auf die linke Seite, um bequem zu stehen. „ Wie spricht man etwas aus, was sich regelrecht im Hals festzukrallen scheint. Lichkönig... Arthas... Geissel...“ Gyldor spricht die Worte aus als würde er darauf rumlutschen und den Geschmack für mangelhaft befinden. Veltharean schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. "Als ob diese Worte Macht über euren Geist hätten..." Gyldor schaut fragend zu Xuenyann. „Gibt es schon Anmerkungen?“ Xuenyann schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Ich warte nur gespannt auf dieses äußerst heikle Thema. Bitte fahrt fort.“ Gyldor nickt Xuenyann zu. „Jeder hier wird sich oft Gedanken gemacht haben und gewisse Namen immer wieder durch seinen Kopf spuken gefühlt haben. Es ist nicht möglich ein Blutelf zu sein ohne... Und das ist beispielhaft für dieses Thema. Eine Gesamtübersicht über die Geissel zu erstellen ist schwierig... es ist eine einzige Summe aus tausenden und abertausenden Schicksalen. Von Blutelfen, Menschen und ganzen Nationen. '' Eponie blinzelt und schaut weiter ganz gespannt zum Redner. Lîenne nickt sacht.'' „ Ich freue mich dass sich dennoch einige, nein sogar viele, gefunden haben um dem zu lauschen.“ Gyldor lächelt. „Ich hoffe auf einen wenig unterhaltsamen, aber dafür vieleicht umso lehrreicheren Abend. Es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, dass ich hier stand, daher will ich uns erinnern. Wer Fragen zum Verständnis hat möge sich melden, wer Fragen hat die weiter führen möge mich im Anschluss ansprechen.“ Macarîon fragt. „Sagt, wo wollt ihr mit anfangen? Bei Arthas...bei den Untoten...den verlorenen Seelen, oder vielleicht damit wie meines Gleichen teilweise behandelt werden?“ Gyldor mustert Macarîon von oben bis unten. „Eigentlich habe ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt am Anfang zu beginnen.“ Xuenyann schaut zu Macarion. „Wartet doch erst mal die Einführung ab.“ „ Verzeiht das ich direkt Frage. Natürlich werde ich warten.“ Macarîon nickt. „Ich werde versuchen es alles knapp genug zu halten, dass sich niemand ausgegrenzt fühlen muss und für alles Zeit ist. Den Anfang zu bestimmen ist auch in der Tat nicht einfach, denn er begab sich weit vor dem Fall unserer Heimat und unentdeckt vor aller Augen. Es beginnt mit dem Lichkönig... so viel ist sicher. Doch was weiß man über diese... Entität? Xuenyann schnaubt verächtlich: „Arthas...“ „Wir sind uns sehr sicher, dass er ein Geschöpf der brennenden Legion war... und nein nicht Arthas. Arthas war zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein kleiner Junge mit einer zu erwartenden großen Zukunft. Man glaubt der Lichkönig wurde geschaffen als Waffe, eine Waffe die die Eroberung Azeroths vorbereiten sollte.“ Aeshlynn hält in ihren Notizen inne und schaut auf. „ Eine Kreatur von unglaublicher Macht... aber dennoch nur ein Sklave. Der Lichkönig wurde auf diese Welt geschleudert in einem Gefängnis aus eisigem Kristall. Wo er landete ist sicher... die Eiskrone. In Nordend begann auch sogleich der finstere Einfluss dieser Kreatur zu wirken und unterwarf ganze Völker.“ Aeshlynn hebt ihre Hand. „ Vrykul und Neruber wurden die ersten Diener der Geissel, ob im Tod oder Untod. Ja Aeshlynn?“ „ Ein Diener, die Herren nicht von dieser Welt... Die Brennende Legion?“ fragt sie. Derallion hebt die Hand. „ Ein Werkzeug vieleicht eher...“ antwortet Gyldor und nickt Derallion zu. Aeshlynn nickt: „Ah. Danke.“ „ Wie muss man sich das vorstellen, er wurde nach Nordend geschleudert. Und dann? Wie hat er sich die Völker zu Eigen gemacht?“ Gyldor schaut nachdenklich: „Es ist schwierig das klar zu beantworten, die wenigen die es wissen, schweigen dazu... und das wird auch besser sein. Ich könnte mir vorstellen dass der eisige Thron die Quelle der Seuche war. Oder aber ihm wurde die Freiheit gegeben zu wirken... oder er hat sie sich unbemerkt genommen.“ Derallion nickt: „Ich verstehe nicht ganz, aber fahrt bitte fort.“ „ Fakt ist das einstmals wohl stolze Königreich von Azjol'Nerub fiel und sein König wurde der erste Champion der Geissel, Anub'Arak. Wo war ich... achja. In Nordend war bald eine stabile Basis errichtet und die spinnenartigen Grabunholde der Neruber konnten sicher auch schnell und viel bauen. Selbst das schreckliche Naxxramas ist in ihrer Architektur errichtet. Als der Einfluss dann groß genug war, griff der Lichkönig nach Lordaeron.“ Chishala fragt leise: „Es kann doch nicht nur einer gewesen sein oder.“ Gyldor schaut zu Chishala. „Hm? Wer?“ Chishala errötet und schüttelt den Kopf sie hatte nur zu laut getuschelt. „ Es entstand ein Kult aus Anhängern des Lichkönigs, der Kult der Verdammten.“ Derallion hebt die Hand. „ Es waren vor allem Magier, die mir Versprechungen von Macht und Unsterblichkeit gelockt wurden.“ Gyldor nickt Derallion zu. Derallion schaut ihn an. „Das ist etwas was ich nicht verstehe, wie kann ein Eisblock am Ende der Welt, Anhänger in Lorderon finden? Seine Agenten waren Untote Käfer, nicht unbedingt geeignete Boten.“ Faramiriel fügt noch hinzu: „Und vor allem warum waren es grade die Magier?“ Aeshlynn murmelt. „Hässliche untote Käfer.“ Gyldor schmunzelt leicht. „Wie kann ein gehörnter Nachtelf Anhänger in Silbermond finden? Seine Agenten waren Fische... Ihr erinnert Euch. Es gibt Pläne die geschmiedet werden und über Zeit reifen. Und es gibt fruchtbaren Boden der Saaten aufgehen lässt. Auch damals schon gab es Seefahrer die Nordend ansteuerten, es war nicht so unbekannt wie Kalimdor.“ Derallion grinst und nickt geschlagen. Gyldor schaut nachdenklich. „Und warum Magier...“ Chishala hebt die Hand zu einer Frage. „ Ich würde jetzt gerne sagen weil Magier allesamt gierig, bestechlich und kurzsichtig sind... aber das ist nicht Fall.“ Gyldor deutet Chishala kurz zu warten. „Es verhält sich eher so dass die Geissel diese Magier brauchte. Darum hat sie sich um diese besonders bemüht. Vergessen wollen wir auch nicht dass da noch alles den Plänen der Legion folgte... auch diese hat viel Erfahrung mit Magiern.“ Faramiriel nickt verstehend: „Ja ich denke das kann gut sein.“ Gyldor nickt Chishala zu. „ Welche Kräften außer den machgierigen Magiern“, sie verzieht leicht das Gesicht, „kam sein Handeln gelegen?“ „ Gelegen kam es wirklich keinem der bei Verstand ist. Lass mich fortfahren. Die Magier wurden zu. In den Kellern der Scholomance übten sie sich in der Nekromantie und sammelten Anhänger, tote und lebende. Sie rekrutierten aber auch aus anderen Ständen, machtgierige Adlige, Bauern,... Bürger. Der Kult fraß sich ins Herz von Lordaeron.“ Lorendriel seufzt leise. Eponie hält weiterhin die ganze Zeit einen Zipfel des Hemdes ihres Bruders fest und kaut auf der Unterlippe herum, während sie lauscht „ Und so wie aus Magiern Nekromanten wurden und irgendwann die grauenvollen Lichs, so wurden Ritter und Paladine zu den Todesrittern der zweiten Generation.“ Aeshlynn schüttelt sich. '' „ Kommen wir aber zum zweiten Arm der Geissel. Es breitete sich eine schreckliche Seuche aus. Sie folge verseuchtem Getreide, sehr wahrscheinlich eine Tat des Kultes. Es gab keine Heilung... jeder musste sterben der sich ansteckte... und alle standen sie nach ihrem Tod auf und wurden zu hirnlosen Untoten. Was dann geschah halte ich absichtlich knapp, das haben wir bereits besprochen in anderen Vorträgen. Die silberne Hand wurde daran gesetzt die Seuche zu bekämpfen und den Kult zu zerschlagen, der sie rief. Angeführt von Uther dem Lichtbringer und begleitet von Arthas Menethil, dem Prinzen von Lordaeron. Und tatsächlich schaffte man es den Anführer des Kultes zu stellen, ein ehemaliger Kirin Tor und mächtigster aller sterblichen Nekromanten... weiß jemand seinen Namen?“ ''Gyldor schaut hin und her. Aeshlynn schaut sich um und hebt dann eine Hand und Gyldor nickt Aeshlynn zu. Aeshlynn antwortet: „Kel'thuzad? Ein Mensch.“ Gyldor nickt: „In der Tat, damals und später der Kopf der Geissel, nach dem Lichkönig. Prinz Arthas erschlug ihn. Alleine die Seuche konnte diese Tat nicht beenden. Sie wütete weiter bis sie Stratholme erreichte, damals eine der größten Städte der Welt.“ Sorentiel schaut in Richtung von Lady Wintermond nickt kurz und richtet ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf Gyldor. „Was dort geschah ist auch einigermaßen bekannt, der Prinz ordnete die Tötung aller Bürger an, ob verseucht oder nicht, um der Seuche jede... Nahrung zu entziehen. Es kam zum Bruch mit Uther und seinen Paladinen und mit der Magierin Jaina Prachtmeer. Nein ich diskutiere heute nicht darüber ob es richtig war.“ Gyldor starrt Derallion an und Aeshlynn hebt Fluffy an hoch und legt die Wange an sein Fell. Sie schaudert. Derallion verschließt den Mund und blickt entsetzt als ob der Herzblut seine Gedanken hätte lesen können. „In Stratholme machte Arthas zum ersten Mal die Legion als Feind aus, in Form des Schreckenslords Mal'Ganis. Ihn verfolgte er nach Nordend, ins Herz der Geisselmacht. Und dort fand er seine Runenklinge, die viel verändern sollte, Frostgram.“ Sahandar seine Ohren zucken bei dem Namen der Klinge leicht zusammen. „Und in so weit gingen seine Pläne auf... er erschlug Mal'Ganis. Und zahlte erst mit seiner Seele und dann mit tausenden anderen. Die Klinge war die ultimative List, vom Lichkönig geschaffen um ihn zu bekommen.“ Reiluil hebt die linke Hand leicht an und streicht über den Saum der mit Leder besetzten Gugel, diese wohl zu recht ziehend. '' „ Auch wenn es beklemmend wirkt... es scheint es war ein einziger Plan.“ ''Gyldor nickt Reiluil zu. Reiluil wiegt leicht den Kopf zur Seite, ehe sie diesen schüttelt. "Verzeiht, es war keine Meldung." Gyldor nickt noch einmal und fährt fort. „Allerdings ist auch zu vermuten dass es nicht der Plan der Legion war.“ Sahandar hebt die Hand „ Arthas der Champion des Lichkönigs war sein erster Schritt zur Unabhängigkeit. Ja Sahandar?“ „ Das bedeutet, dass der Ursprüngliche Lichkönig also seine Meister durch diese Tat verraten hat wenn ich das richtig verstehe“, fragt Sahandar. „ Es war der erste Schritt, der wahre Verrat kam später.“ Derallion hebt die Hand und Gyldor nickt Derallion zu. „Kann es nicht sein das man den Lichkönig nun viel zu viel zutraut. Ich denke es ist wahrscheinlicher dass der Plan mit der Runenklinge auf Zufall basiert. Denn es würde schon ein unglaubliches Meisterhirn brauchen für solche Pläne nicht zu vergessen hunderte Unwegsamkeit. Und dies alles für einen Menschen?“ Gyldor schaut zu Derallion. „Ich bin gerne bereit zu glauben, dass der Plan auf irgendeinen geeigneten Champion abzielte, dass es nun Arthas wird war sicherlich nicht von Anfang an klar. Aber es war wohl eine weitsichtige Entscheidung... Arthas hätte das Potenzial gehabt die Geissel zu zerschmettern als Paladin. Und eine Welt zu zerstören als Todesritter.“ Xuenyann murmelt "Was auch beinahe gelungen wäre." Aeshlynn nickt Xuenyann zu. „ Wir sollten uns nicht daran festbeißen. Über die Klinge konnte der Lichkönig zu Arthas sprechen, wohl ohne dass die Dämonen es mitbekamen. Außerdem stand Arthas ein mächtiger Berater zur Seite, der Geist von Kel'Thuzad.“ Rendalion spricht leise zu Chishala. „Und bei all dem muss man bedenken, dass die Geißel selbst nur als Vorläufer gedacht war, um den Weg zu ebnen.“ Chishala nickt aber ihr Gesicht sagt ich habe tausend Fragen. Gyldor fährt fort. „Gemeinsam schmiedeten sie ihre weiteren Pläne, die vor allem in zwei Sachen münden sollten, und einer dritten als Konsequenz. Als erstes erschufen sie Kel'Thuzad einen neuen Körper... etwas wozu nur eine Quelle von geradezu unbegrenzter arkaner Macht fähig war.“ Gyldor schaut nach Norden für einen Moment. „So schlug die Geissel ihre erste Schneise durch Lordaeron... hier in Quel'Thalas sieht man sie noch am deutlichsten. Dorf für Dorf wurde verheert und mit jedem Toten wuchs die Zahl. Sylvanas Windläufer fiel bei der Verteidigung unseres Volkes und wurde als Banshee in die Reihen der Geissel aufgenommen.“ Sorentiel nickt traurig. Faramiriel schaut traurig in Erinnerung gen Boden und Xuenyann nickt betrübt. „König Anasterian und Silbermond fielen und der Sonnenbrunnen diente der Auferstehung von Kel'thuzad als erstem und mächtigsten Lich.“ Reiluil senkt, für einen Sekundenbruchteil, ihren Blick. Knapp schüttelt sie den Kopf, die Finger fester um das polierte Metall ihres Stabes gelegt, diesen förmlich umklammert haltend. Eponie schaut bei seinen Worten gen Boden. Sahandar nickt zustimmend und sieht nach nachdenklich aus. Kalyrion blinzelt nur und schüttelt sich leicht. „ Auch wenn uns das alles berührt... fahren wir fort. Nun schlug sich die Geissel einen Weg nach Dalaran. Sie überwand erneut alle Schutzzauber und Arthas tötete den Erzmagus Antonidas. Oh... und ich habe etwas Entscheidendes vergessen.“ Gyldor räuspert sich kurz peinlich berührt. „Sie brauchten ebenfalls als Reagenz etwas weiteres... die Asche von Therenas Menethil. Arthas schändete die Überreste seines Vaters und tötete dabei Uther seinen alten Lehrer der sie beschützte. Getötet wurde er ebenfalls von seinem Sohn... ich gebe zu heute ist es eine Prüfung die Fassung zu halten.“ Aeshlynn seufzt leise. „ Sei es wie es sei... Dalaran war gefallen. Und in Dalaran öffnete der Lich Kel'Thuzad ein Tor, dass es dem Eredar Archimonde ermöglichte diese Welt zu betreten. Damit schien das Schicksal der Welt besiegelt und der Plan der Legion erfüllt zu sein. Noch am selben Tag machte der Eredar die Türme Dalarans dem Erdboden gleich.“ Sahandar lauscht sehr aufmerksam dem was er gerade hört. Rendalion beugt sich wieder leise gen Chishala. „Ein bemerkenswerter Zauber beigemerkt.“ „ Es wurden mehr Lords der Legion gerufen und gemeinsam mit der Geissel setzten sie über nach Kalimdor, um dort den Weltenbaum zu... zerstören? zu verderben? Einige Schreckenslords blieben in Lordaeron zurück und bekämpften sich mit den Resten der Verteidiger, darunter auch Prinz Kael'thas und die, die einst der scharlachrote Kreuzzug werden sollten. Zwei Dinge aber haben die Pläne der Legion vereitelt.“ Derallion hebt die Hand. Gyldor nickt ihm zu. „Derallion?“ „ Warum wollten sie den Weltenbaum? War dies nicht sogar Ihr Untergang? Halte ich mich nicht wenn ich unbesiegbar bin von dem einzigen fern was mich besiegen kann?“ Gyldor antwortet: „Ich weiß es nicht... vieleicht wollten sie auch an das, was darunter lag. Es war sicherlich nicht Archimondes Plan vom Baum in Stücke gerissen zu werden.“ Faramiriel bemerkt: „Heißt es nicht Gier besiegt Verstand?“ „ Also... zwei Dinge.“ Gyldor hebt kurz mahnend einen Zeigefinger und schmunzelt. „Einmal warteten bereits Verteidiger dort Flüchtlinge aus Lordaeron, angeführt von Lady Prachtmeer. Andere Flüchtlinge aus Lordaeron, angeführt von Thrall. Beide verbündeten sich miteinander und mit den Kaldorei, die diese Wälder beschützten. Und gemeinsam setzten sie der Legion mehr Wiederstand entgegen als sie hätte erwarten können. Heute kaum noch vorstellbar.“ Derallion hebt die Hand. Gyldor nickt Derallion zu. „Kann es sein das die Taten von Prachtmeer und Thrall ein wenig hochgeschaukelt werden? Allzu viele konnten zu diesem Zeitpunkt doch noch nicht in Kalimdor sein?“ „ Ist es nicht umso bemerkenswerter wenn es wenige waren?“ Aeshlynn schaut zu Derallion und lacht leise. „Wollt Ihr den Sieg lieber unseren Vettern zuschreiben?" Derallion schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das hundert Menschen und hundert Orcs die Legion aufhalten konnten wo Silbermond gescheitert ist.“ Gyldor antwortet. „Lady Prachtmeer hatte auch viele Hochelfen dabei... Theramore beherberge viele von unseren entfremdeten Brüdern als es noch kein Krater war.“ Derallion verschränkt die Arme. „Da glaube ich lieber das es Hexerei unserer Vettern war.“ „ Sie hatten Kirin'Tor dabei, Greifenreiter, Paladine, gemeine Soldaten... Veteranen wie Saurfang, Schamanen, Tauren und Trolle. Chimären, Druiden, Urtume. Und sie haben gehandelt wie ein Mann. Ich weiß... das ist ganz schwer vorzustellen in diesen Tagen.“ Gyldor wird bei den Worten immer ernster. „Sie haben Archimonde auch nicht besiegt, sie haben dem Baum Zeit erkauft mit ihrem Blut.“ Eponie hört auf, auf ihrer Unterlippe herum zu kaufen und pustet sich dafür erneut eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Derallion blickt ziemlich ungläubig beißt sich aber dabei auf die Lippen und Sahandar lauscht schweigend. „ Aber relativieren wir das mit dem zweiten. Auf dem Höhepunkt der Gefechte hat Arthas die Geissel abziehen lassen und zurück nach Lordaeron.“ Derallion wirft ein. „Hätte ein Archimonde einen Arthas nicht mit einen Fingerschnippen auslöschen können?“ „ Diese Art von Verrat hat schon Stromgarde und Schicksalshammer zum fallen gebracht. Zu dem Zeitpunkt scheinbar nicht, vieleicht wusste er gar nichts von dessen Bedeutung. Die Legion wurde in Kalimdor besiegt, die Geissel übernahm Lordaeron.“ Faramiriel schaut in den HImmel, blickt dann in Richtung des Redners schaut entschuldigend in seine Richtung und formt stumm mit ihren Lippen "Entschuldigt" erhebt sich dann leise, streicht ihre Robe glatt und bewegt sich leise aus der Menge der Zuhörer. „ Was nun geschah ist für die Geissel eher eine Randnotiz, aber für unser Volk umso wichtiger. Kael'Thas kämpft für sein Volk und gegen den Durst, erst zusammen mit den Menschen und dann nach deren Verrat gegen sie.“ Aeshlynn nickt langsam. „ Er schloss einen Pakt mit den Illidari und führte einen Teil unseres Volkes in die Scherbenwelt und dort planten sie den Untergang des Lichkönigs. Sie verbündeten sich dafür auch mit dem Eredar Kil'Jeadan. Die Legion war natürlich ebenfalls auf Rache aus an ihrem umtriebigen Werkzeug. Ebenfalls von vielen unbemerkt führten sie einen Schlag aus, direkt in Nordend. Absolute Skrupellosigkeit und mächtigste Magie sollten den Lichkönig zerstören und vermutlich die alte Ordnung wieder herstellen. Und tatsächlich... der Lichkönig wurde schwächer und schwächer. Er rief seinen Champion zu sich nach Nordend um ihn zu schützen. Und gleichzeitig wurde sein griff um Lordaeron schwächer. Bis schließlich einige Untote unter der Führung von Sylvanas Windläufer rebellierten und ihre Ketten sprengten, die Verlassenen. Ein Angebot der Schreckenslords der Legion sich mit ihnen zu verbünden, schlug Sylvanas aus... im Gegenteil unterwarf sie einen von ihnen, Varimathras. Ein Angebot von Garithos zusammen zu arbeiten schlug sie ebenfalls aus... und ihn tot. Der Griff der Geissel wich aber verschwand nicht, die Pestländer wurden weiter beherrscht von der eisernen Hand Kel'Thuzads, von seiner Festung Naxxramas aus. Kreuzzug und Verlassene setzten der Geissel zu und sich gegenseitig. Und wir nannten uns Blutelfen.“ Sorentiel nickt leicht. Sahandar nickt stolz darauf. „ Arthas der Todesritter brach auf nach Norden... und was dann passierte soll ein anderes Mal erzählt werden.“ Gyldor lächelt leicht. „ Ein passender Punkt für eine vorläufige Pause.“ Aeshlynn legt ihren Stift beiseite und schaut zu Gyldor. „ Heute danke ich erst einmal für Geduld und Aufmerksamkeit, ich hoffe genug Neugier geweckt zu haben, dass es für ein weiteres Mal reicht, Licht mit euch.“ Gyldor verbeugt sich huldvoll und hebt kurz während des Applauses noch einmal beide Hände. „Ich möchte noch etwas hinzufügen. Ich bin mir des Themenumbruchs durchaus bewusst. Nächsten Monat wird es den nächsten Vortrag geben, aber zu einem ganz ganz anderen Thema. Aeshlynn verbirgt ein Schmunzeln hinter der rechten Hand. Derallion schaut fragend. „Zu welchen Thema denn?“ „ Wer von mir über die Kunst der Liebe aufgeklärt werden möchte, möge am Abend des 23.02. im Cafe la Madelaine verweilen. Vielen Dank.“ Derallion prustet los. Eryne haut Derallion gegen den Oberarm. „ Nutzen wir das um uns zu erinnern, was das Leben eigentlich ausmacht und uns von den Toten unterscheidet.“ Gyldor verbeugt sich noch einmal und tritt beiseite.